Those important things
by pinkfluffyunicorn69
Summary: Gabriel was gone for a quite long time. Sam, Dean and Castiel searched everywhere but they couldn't find him. They gave up, but not Sam. He wanted Gabriel back, it doesn't matter to him what he have to do for it.
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

Chapter 01 ~ The Promise~

(Three days before)

It was a sunny morning, when Sam woke up in the Impala. Dean notices that, while eating a sandwich. "Oh Sammy, do you already woke up, here take a sandwich, too. Cas brought them a while ago. Cas… ", "Yeah, yeah, I get it thanks." Sam said half asleep. "It is good, where…" Sammy wanted to ask but Dean went on with "my little Cassie does this for us himself, he is so adorable, don't you think." Dean doesn't expect an answer.

His lover always cares for them even for Sammy since Gabe disappeared nowhere. Sam wasn't very happy about that, they searched a half year but when Cas informed them, that nobody of his brothers and sisters know about him or heard something they give up. Sammy didn't wanted to give up. Gabriel is the love of his life he can't admit it he broke up or is dead.

* * *

"Hello Crowley, you shitty little Bitch", Gabriel welcomed the Demon. "Oh Gaby, Baby, why so upset? It is a pleasure to talk to you every day it is a half year now since you saw the little Bitch Sammy, you know." Crowley grins. "Ha! So you didn't mention to catch him or even to find him?! You are a loser Crowley, a LOSER!" Gabe was happy the first time since he was by Crowley. He didn't even knew where he was. The Hell? An old fabric hall? Or whatever. He doesn't know. Gabe thinks about his love every day.

He can't stop. I want to know how he feels. Does he search after him? Sammy MY LITTLE FUCKING MOOSE! Please you have to find me I don't want to die and let you alone!

"AaaH, StOP It, STOP IT CROWLEY IT HURTS! You Fucking BITCH!"

Gabe screams. The King of Hell started to torture him again, like every day …. for several hours. He does every bad, cruel thing to the angel you could do possible without kill him. "Sam please hurry", he cried.

* * *

"I won't give up" Sammy made a promise to himself. "Hey guys!" Cas appeared. "Oh hey Cas do you something for us?" Dean asked. "Eh yeah a job, near Detroit." So they changed their direction. They drove for two hours when they finally arrived Dean fall asleep very quick when they got a motel room. Cas lied next to him for a while and disappeared. Sam does some research about the job. Some Demons.

"Maybe some storms or I don't know something that can show me where Gabe is. Cas said when an angel is tortured there happened some supernatural things. Hurricanes or storms something like that happened when Alfie, no Samandriel, was tortured by Crowley. Crowley! Maybe he knows something about Gabe." Sam wrote a note to Dean and Castiel but he should already know it. He drove away to a fabric hall where he wants to meet Crowley.


	2. Chapter 2: Crowley

**I forgot to mention that I don`t own this characters.**

**Pleaes Review and sorry I didn`t updated, but here you go now. **

* * *

(One day before) „So and now the text" Sam said... Nothing happened. „Crowley?! CROWLEY! Where are you?! "Sam shouted. "You fucking King of Hell!", "Sammy Winchester, so we meet again." Crowley was amused. "Get him!" Some demons appeared. Sam was a little confused. "Let him go!" Castiel order. "Oh Cassie, nice to see you again, I am sorry but I can't." With these words he disappeared with the boy.

* * *

"Dean wake up. Dean!" Castiel try to wake up his Lover. "What's up Cas? Eh where is Sammy?" Dean was a little confused. Crowley, he has your brother. " "WHAT?!" Dean doesn't seem to be happy about this. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM?" "I tried but they were too fast or I was too slow. I don't know but we have to find him." Cas said. "Let's go!"

* * *

It is so dark. Where am I? Sam thought when he woke up, after Crowley knock him out and kidnapped him. "Hello?" said someone in the dark. "Are you ok?" "No, my head hurts, I think I am bleeding." Sam answered. "Why is it so dark?" "It isn't dark. Crowley covered your head with a bag." "Oh good to know. What about you, are you ok?" The Winchester asked the known voice but it didn't answer. "Damn what is going on? Are demons nearby?" But he didn't got an answer, because the door opened. "Hey shitty hunter!" said one of them.

"What do you want?" Sammy asked. "Don't ask such stupid questions, we want to know where the angel and you brother are!" "Oh sorry I can't help you with this. I don't know where they are", Sam bitched. "Where is your brother and the angel!" The demon yelled and with each word he kicked him in the stomach, so hard that blood spills out of Sams mouth. Unfortunatly he had still the bag on. "Stop it he is just a human" "No you bastard, he is a hunter, and you know what our boss is waiting for his time to come here again,... those shitty angels" One of those demons explained to the man and went out, after they knocked out the other man. "Bye Bitch you are going to wish that you had told us."


End file.
